


kid rivalries

by orphan_account



Series: the kids like yuuya, so does shun, apparently. [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, ute-kun's a kid here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shun, please. Yuuto-kun is just a kid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kid rivalries

“Who is this kid?” He doesn’t even give a proper greeting, gold eyes landing at the kid who was gripping Yuuya’s shirt sleeve. He looked new, but he doesn’t remember Yuuya telling him of a transfer student. The kid was probably a shy one, with the way he stuck to Yuuya like glue. His boyfriend patted the kid on the head, “His name is Yuuto, he transferred here today. He’s a very shy boy, so you’d expect him not to say much. Give him a few days.”

Yuuto didn’t seem to like him much, he looked like he was giving Shun the stink-eye. Sadly, he was used to it, but he wasn’t expecting to be given one by a kid. What had he done to offend the little boy? Then Yuuto tugged at Yuuya’s sleeve, making him squat down to be at eye level with Yuuto, “Yes, Yuuto-kun?” The little boy looked to Shun and frowned again leaning over to Yuuya and whispering something in his ear. Yuuya’s eyes widened and then he started laughing, Yuuto looked as offended as a kid could look, “I’m not joking!” He complained. Yuuya patted him again, shaking his head, “Shun’s a nice person, Yuuto-kun. You just have to get to know him. Besides, everyone else likes him.”

“But I don’t.”

Shun wonders if he should feel insulted. He has done absolutely nothing to gain this kid’s ire, come to think of it, he hasn’t done anything at all! He just arrived to pick Yuuya up just like he always does every Thursday, there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happening.

“Ah, could it be… does Yuuto-kun have a little crush on me?” Yuuya asked. He had meant it as a joke, but to his surprise, Yuuto turned red. “Oh.”

It was Shun’s turn to laugh, “I see…” Yuuya looked to him, asking for help, but how does he tell the kid that Yuuya wasn’t… available? Plus, the kid looked at him like he was the worst offender in the universe, which he probably was, to Yuuto. Then again, this was just a kid having a childish crush on someone older. It wasn’t hard to have a crush on Yuuya, he could confirm that, seeing as Yuuya was nice, good-looking and generally just a very great person. He’s never seen Yuuya in the classroom, but he could imagine that Yuuya was the type to be extra nice to his students. It really is no wonder why Yuuto would have a crush on him.

He wasn’t feeling protective of Yuuya at all. Nope. That was silly, and he’d never think of antagonizing a kid.

“I still think he looks like a bad guy.”

_What a little shit._

“Yuuto-kun, be nice.”

“Yeah, come on, Yuuto,” he squatted down to Yuuto’s height, “I mean, we’ll be seeing each other every week now, on Thursdays.” He knew it was going to take long to befriend the kid, but he wasn’t going to Not do it. (God knows Yuuya would be cross with him if he decided not to befriend him.) “Let’s be good friends,” he said, smiling at Yuuto.

Yuuto, on the other hand, didn’t look like he wanted this. For God’s sake the kid looked like he was about to throw a tantrum. The kid didn’t like Yuuya that much, did he? He just met him today! (Also, he was first, but he felt kind of petty thinking that.)

His face must have looked bad because Yuuya frowned at him, “Shun, please. Yuuto-kun is just a kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so gay hahahaha also rip yuuto and shun
> 
> thanks to duck for being there while i humiliated myself @ docs


End file.
